The invention concerns a mobile working machine including a chassis with at least front and rear axles carrying the working machine, a preferably horizontally oriented telescope segment provided on the chassis, and a support strut moveable between a retracted transport position and at least one extended work position, and supportable on the ground via at least one preferably extendable foot part provided at the free end of the support strut.